Speed-o'-Sound Sonic
Summary Speed-o'-Sound Sonic (音速のソニック Onsoku no Sonikku) is a villain in the series, first appearing as a bodyguard hired by Mr. Monier. He grew up in a ninja village, honing his skills to near perfection. He views Saitama as his eternal rival, ever since the hero "defeated" him in a rather embarrassing manner. He is a slim young man with a feminine face, long black hair tied up in a topknot, and large grey eyes. A noticeable feature of his are the purple marks underneath his eyes. He usually appears wearing a tight black bodysuit highlighted by metal plating on his shins, arms, shoulders, chest, and waist, as well as a long purple scarf. After the fight with Genos, Sonic loses his topknot and is left with loose shortened hair. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | At least High 7-C Name: Speed-o'-Sound Sonic Origin: One Punch Man Gender: Male Age: 25 Classification: Human, Ninja, Assassin, Bodyguard (Former) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Afterimage Creation, Smoke Manipulation via Smokescreen, Homing Attack and Explosion Manipulation via Exploding Shuriken Attack Potency: Large Town level (Damaged Dry Deep Sea King, and could've defeated him if he had his sword at hand) | At least Large Town level (Around the same level as Genos after his upgrade from G4) Speed: Massively Hypersonic '''(Sonic has consistently proven he's one of the fastest characters in the series, often claims to be the fastest, but that's not true. Easily kept up with Sea King) | At least '''Massively Hypersonic (Faster than Post-G4 Genos. Capable of keeping up with a flying and heavily angered (albeit injured) Tatsumaki while proving capable of dodging the shuriken she was telekinetically controlling), Possibly Relativistic '(Capable of keeping up with Flashy Flash, he was also able to defend himself against the stronger blow of it.) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Town Class (Could've killed a Pre-Rain Sea King with his weapons) | At least Large Town Class (On par with post G4 Genos) Durability: Large Town level (Durability should be comparable to his attack potency.) | At least Large Town level '(Durability should be comparable to his attack potency) 'Stamina: Superhuman (Can contend with fighters like Genos and Sea King and not get tired) Range: Standard melee range; higher with kunai and shuriken Standard Equipment: Ninjato, kunai, homing, smokescreen, and explosive shurikens. Intelligence: An experienced ninja/master of ninjutsu and skilled fighter. Weaknesses: He can be somewhat arrogant, reliant on weapons to beat some opponents. Full_Frontal_Attack_OPM.jpg|Full Frontal Attack Sonic attacks Sea King anime.png|Wind Blade Kick Hail of Carnnage.gif|Hail of Carnage Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Full Frontal Attack': Sonic takes a low stance and rushes forward at speeds that make him impossible to be seen. The effect of this attack is not known because it was interrupted by Hammerhead. *'Wind Blade Kick' (風刃脚, Fujin Kyaku): Sonic throws himself at his foe and does a front flip, during which he throws his foot out to kick his opponent using the momentum of the flip. *'Hail of Carnage' (殺戮乱陣, Satsuriku ran-jin): Sonic leaps around throwing his exploding shuriken at cars, buildings and people to cause massive amounts of panic and mayhem. *'Four Shadows Burial' (四影葬, Shi kage-sō): Sonic creates four identical afterimages through a special movement technique *'Scattered Flash Slash' (散閃斬, Chisenki): Used in a combo with the Four Shadows Burial, the four afterimages surround the target at the same time with the ninjatō. *'Ten Shadows Burial' (十影葬, Jū kage-sō): Same with four shadows burial, but with ten identical afterimages in total. Key: Pre-Training | Post-Training Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Manga Characters Category:Villains Category:Speedsters Category:Ninjas Category:Humans Category:Assassins Category:One-Punch Man Category:Anime Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Afterimage Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Acrobats